Voices Carry
by redheadturkey
Summary: Just a look into the possible relationship between Reno and ihs boss. .warning, it is a bit dark. Rated T for Reno's dirty mouth


Voices Carry

by Diane Kelley

Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 or the characters within, nor do I own the song "Voices Carry" Arista Records owns the song, and Squeanix owns the game.

Author's Note: You should listen to the entire album, it really fits the relationship beginning to end. The first of likely a SERIES of Refis songfics. (For those not familiar with the FF7 yaoi lingo that is a Reno/Rufus pairing.)

_In the dark_

_I'd like to read his mind_

_But I'm frightened of the things I might find_

The redhead sat watching his boss. Rufus showed so few emotions, his face always glacially blank, as cold as those icey blue eyes. Reno knew though, he knew that much ran below the surface. It was a knowledge gleaned from experience. Below that icy exterior ran the rage of many years.

_Oh there must be something he's thinking of_

_To tear him away_

_When I tell him that I'm falling in love_

_Why does he say?_

His own mint-colored orbs turned to peer into Rufus' and he held that gaze as long as he could. "I love you" is all he said, to be met by the iciest glare yet from the blond

_Hush hush_

_keep it down now_

_Voices carry_

_Hush hush_

_keep it down now_

_Voices carry_

_Uh-huh_

"How many times have I told you never to say that word? There is no such thing as love, Mr. Tarshil. ..only the emotions which you use to manipulate others into doing as you wish."

_I try so hard not to get upset_

_'Cause I know all the trouble I'll get_

Reno drew back in startlement, clutching his cheek after the swift backhand. He knew to expect it by now, but still it surprised him anew every time Rufus hit him.

_Oh he tells me tears are something to hide_

_And something to fear_

_And I try so hard to keep it inside_

_so no one can hear._

"You know, my loyal lapdog, tears only show your weakness. So stop that sniveling and come to bed. . we have much to discuss you and I." Rufus hung his immaculate white suit insde the garment bag in his wide closet, then turned back toward the bed wearing only his black silk boxers.

_Hush hush_

_keep it down now_

_Voices carry_

_Hush hush_

_keep it down now_

_Voices carry_

Reno hung his head a moment, his only indicator of how much he hated the way he his lover treated him, and strode over to the bed, his lips melding with the blond's as Rufus bent over to kiss him. Being with Rufus made him feel like a whore sometimes, taking him back to those years working for Corneo where he'd always felt so horribly dirty.

_He wants me_

_But only part of the time_

_He wants me_

_If he can keep me in line_

Then he pulled away, shaking his head. "No, I'm not doin' this anymore. ..I am NOT a whore, Shachou, and I will not be made to feel like one for your satisfaction. hit me, beat me, do whatever the fuck you want to me, I don't care anymore. .but I'm not your fuckin' rent boy."

Rufus' face turned a brilliant shade of red for a moment, but was its normal color by the time Reno was bent double by the balled fist with the ring that held the Shinra logo encrusted with diamonds burying itself deep into his gut.

_Hush hush _

_keep it down now_

_Voices carry_

"Keep your mouth shut. All of you Turks are nothing more than playthings to me. I suggest you remember your place before I simply replace you as any broken toy would be."

_Hush hush darling_

_They might overhear_

As Rude and Tseng strode into the room with their reports to drop off, Rufus shot them both nasty glares. "Well, drop them off and go, there is nothing of interest to you here."

_He said shut up_

_He said shut up_

_Oh Gods can't you_

_Keep it down_

_Voices carry_

_I wish he'd let me talk_

The door slammed hard as Reno followed the others out, keeping the bruises on his cheeks hidden beneath his hair as well as possible. .but his last glare in Rufus' direction said "No more. ..when you call me to your chamber tomorrow I will be busy elsewhere."

Rufus smirked "Oh we shall see, my boy. ..we shall see."


End file.
